Quixotic
this perfect mess, is arrow's son she will eat you if you touch them, so, claws off he / they • quixotic • sand • astronomer / quantum physicist / nerd • Appearance "physical scars stand for pain or hardships, yet, inner ones symbolize strength; show me your scars, and i'll show you mine. broken things are far more beautiful, because you get to see what they are made of..." text Personality "i'm not perfect, I messed up, again. i'm sorry, let me fix it somehow," there is a quiet and sad being dwindling on the brink of reality. no one knows where they came from, but all suppose a different story. perhaps he was a fallen angel, who crashed to earth, or the offspring of a holy creature, and a mortal; or, perhaps something else entirely. a demon, a monster, a ghost, a child; I suppose they are all inaccurate, but who can hope to comprehend him, when he does not even understand himself. sadness lingers in his eyes, shimmering and glistening like crushed diamond tears, he is alone in society, alone in the universe, yet, he has a family, and that is all that matters. one could describe his emotions as a vast, pulsating galaxy, shining in the darkest depths of the blankness of space. too great to be comprehended, yet, they're still there, painfully realistic and chaotic. even though he has a family, he wishes to know what he is; for his curiosity is unquenchable. he would take apart the cosmos like a broken clock, and examine the pieces with careful talons. he wishes to know all, yet, nothing. for there is nothing sadder than knowing everything, for that is when the universe loses it's wonder. he would do anything for his mothers, and he knows they would do anything for him. for when someone is brave enough to love him, he will never let go. no matter how many times you screw up or betray him, he's always there. to listen to your ranting, or to dry your tears. even though he finds it hard to fix his own broken feelings, but, the mind and heart have never been fully understood, but one day, he knows he'll be whole... History "sure, I have troubles, but everyone does; some are just better at hiding than others. we'll all be alright in the end." * alien of some sort * crashed to earth to be confiscated by the government and whisked away to an area 51 like base * poked, prodded, and strapped down by dragons all in white * about to be put under and dissected when two vigilantes broke in and saved the day * the small one was scarred up, and an eye was blind, yet her smile was contagious. qui noticed her white feathered wings and assumed she was an angel * the taller dragoness was a burning red, she was clad in armor, and her moves were graceful and hypnotic like a cobra * the purple one began untying their fetters, whilst reassuring them they'd be alright, she threw the kid over her shoulder, and the three hightailed it out of there * turns out they were cupid and oni, two highly wanted antiheroes who beat crimes butt and disregarded rules all in a nights work. * they decided to adopt them, and despite oni's countless japanese name ideas cupid went with quixotic, strangely, it fit * now they had two awesome moms, training in combat and archery, movie nights of overly salted vegan popcorn and captain marvel became their new normal. and nothing in the universe could be any better; cu made sure their dragonethood was fairly normal, and gave / stole them as many comic books and action figures as they wished for. she was also highly pleased they loved science as well, and tutored them in math, science, and grammar until they surpassed her, she couldn't have been prouder. * they now beg his parents to let him be a superhero, but oni and cupid are extremely overprotective, and the answer is still a firm no. cupid softens the no with cashew butter ice cream and vegan cheese its... qui LOVES vegan cheese its... * their life had never looked better, well, he did have amnesia and had no clue on what he was, but at least they knew who they were. they were the child of a samurai and an archer, the demon and the fallen angel. the heroes. and they were going to become a hero one day, even if it means literally wearing a harness attached to cupid whilst they attempt to shoot arrows at crime lords. * hey, normal's not for everyone, and with a name that literally means impractical, you better believe normal's overrated... Relationships "I sometimes wonder if anyone likes me, I mean, anyone can say 'I love you' but i'd rather have silence than lies. just tell me if you hate me, I can take it," cupid: cupid, the chaotic winged archer, her love for her child is only rivaled by her lover, oni. she would break the sun in half and carry them the remnants to study if she could. she loves them with every fiber of her being, and is striving to be the perfect parental figure, even with her issues with her dragonethood, her mother was what guided her through the dark maze of life. and she does the same thing for them. she will destroy anyone who harms them, or even considers it. heck, she'll rip into anyone who says one harsh thing to them. overprotective doesn't even touch her feelings. her greatest memories in her whole lifetime began when she saved him that night, and they only blossom into better ones every day. exploding baking soda volcanoes, fading into clawmade telescopes and theories on quantum physics. one of her favorite memories is when oni went out for the night, and let cupid watch qui alone for the first time. she was shining up her bow when they jumped out from behind the couch to tell her something. it startled her so much she dropped the bow on her talons and hopped around saying a rather rude word... "s***" "s***" they repeated smiling, cupid's face dropped as she stared at the tiny dragonet repeating her swear. "no, no, no, kiddo you can't say that word. that word's for mommy and I, shush, shush before she hears you," that ended humorously, when oni struts in to see her kid running around gleefully repeating the word like a tiny parrot, while cupid runs after scolding. to sum it up, cupid has never felt such devotion in her life, she knows that she's flawed, and incredibly far from perfect. and no matter how much she loves oni, she knows that her significant other isn't a saint either ...but when she met qui, they gave her hope that there's still good in the world. and nothing feels better than that. oni: text matchstrike: text Trivia "you - you think i'm interesting?" * inspired by one of arrow's very first ocs, he was a human - avian hybrid, and a bit more obnoxious and full of himself. arrow met him in a rather realistic dream, and apparently he was the son of arrow's sona of that time. * turned into a far more poetic and beautiful mess now * tough backstory * lonely, underestimated, sad * but always manages to see the best in the world * mildly a genius * asperger's syndrome * adores instrumental music * juice pops are good... * catholic * mood swings, lapses into really somber silent trances now and then * loves emotional movies / books * his favorites are a wrinkle in time, and the little prince * believes everyone has good inside them * always looking at the little bugs crawling by his talons * doesn't get why everyone is always so distracted * love > hate * animal activist * equality = <3 Gallery "oh, i'm not what you call, aesthetic, but I appreciate the offer!" Fic 11.jpg Fic 7.jpg Fic 10.jpg Fic.jpg Fic2.jpg fic13.jpg fic15.jpg Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:SandWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student)